Menyeruput Kopi Sampai Ke Malang
by Zang
Summary: Challenge Infantrum: Pariwisata dan Makanan. "Sebentar. Darimana kau tahu dia menciptakan ramuan kopi itu?" Albus curiga ketika tawa James mengandung rahasia. "Yah, Al, ada hal yang hanya diceritakannya padaku. Dan kalau kau membiarkan Scorpius seperti tadi, aku yang akan menghiburnya, memeluknya dan mentraktirnya es krim."


**Title : Menyeruput Kopi Sampai Ke Malang**

**Characters : Albus, Scorpius, James **

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship / Family**

**Summary : CHALLENGE INFANTRUM: PARIWISATA DAN MAKANAN. **

"**Sebentar. Darimana kau tahu dia menciptakan ramuan kopi itu?" Albus curiga ketika tawa James mengandung rahasia.**

"**Yah, Al, ada hal yang hanya diceritakannya padaku. Dan kalau kau membiarkan Scorpius seperti tadi, aku yang akan menghiburnya, memeluknya dan mentraktirnya es krim."**

**Chapters : One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter bukan milik saya.**

**.-.-.**

Albus menatap takjub pada deretan pohon palem tinggi yang berjajar di sepanjang jalan. Mata hijaunya tak puas-puas mengamati pepohonan dan rumah-rumah di kanan-kirinya.

"Tidak usah melongo terang-terangan seperti itu, Al," tegur Severus. Ada gerutuan dalam suaranya yang berat. Tapi seingat Albus, kapan sih Mr. Snape tidak menggerutu?

"Mulutmu menganga," tunjuk James. Dia menyeringai. "Kalau pinjam istilah Scorpius, kau sangat tidak elegan."

Albus buru-buru memastikan mulutnya tidak terbuka seperti kata sang kakak dan Mr. Snape. Ketika menengok ke sampingnya, dia mendapati Scorpius mengulum senyum sambil menatap ke arahnya. "Tidak, kok," sahutnya cemberut.

"Aku maklum," kata Scorpius. "Jalan ini memang indah dan suasananya menyenangkan. Aku tak heran kalau siapa pun pasti terpana menyusuri jalan ini," imbuhnya, membuat Albus lega.

"Mr. Snape, kenapa kita tidak menggunakan jaringan _Floo_ saja? Jadi kita tidak repot-repot pakai _portkey_ dan pusing-pusing gara-gara ter-_portkey_ ke negara yang sangat jauh," keluh Albus.

Severus berhenti. Mata hitamnya menatap Albus tajam. "Tidak ada rumah di Indonesia yang memiliki perapian," jawabnya lambat-lambat. "Ini negara tropis, dan meski Malang termasuk daerah yang sejuk, tidak ada orang yang membangun perapian di rumah mereka. Apalagi perapian yang sampai bisa memuat beberapa orang dewasa di dalamnya."

Albus menelan ludah. Sekarang dia benar-benar mengerti kenapa orang merasa ngeri kalau berhadapan dengan _Potions Master_ paling wahid di Inggris, bahkan mungkin di seluruh dunia. Walau usianya mulai senja, Mr. Snape masih menguarkan aura yang membuat orang bergidik jika ditatap mata hitamnya yang tajam dan kelam. Gemetar jika suaranya yang halus namun terdengar mematikan menyapa telinga mereka dengan nada judes.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat rumah Kakek Sev," ujar Scorpius cepat-cepat, menyelamatkan Albus yang mendadak kedinginan gara-gara jawaban Mr. Snape.

Setelah _Final Battle_, Severus memang pensiun mengajar. Dia tak lagi jadi guru Ramuan di Hogwarts dan memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan membuat berbagai ramuan untuk St. Mungo. Beberapa tahun lalu dia membeli rumah di Indonesia dan memboyong sebagian isi lab-nya ke sana.

"Rumah Anda masih jauh?" tanya James sopan. Walau suka usil, dia berusaha bersikap santun pada pria yang sudah bersedia menampung mereka selama berada di negeri tropis itu.

"Tidak," jawab Severus singkat. "Dari Museum Brawijaya tempat kalian mendarat dengan _portkey_ tadi sampai ke rumahku hanya tinggal jalan kaki selama dua puluh menit."

Potter bersaudara dan Scorpius hendak menghabiskan libur mereka selama dua minggu di Indonesia. Ketika tahu bahwa di Indonesia Albus bisa mencicipi minuman favoritnya –kopi- dengan berbagai macam cita rasa, dia segera mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi ke sana. Scorpius, yang sudah jadi sahabatnya semenjak masuk Hogwarts, setuju dengan ide Albus. Untung Draco menghubungi Severus dan entah bagaimana, Severus setuju untuk menampung duo sahabat itu di rumahnya. Plus James.

"Sepertinya ini deretan perumahan elit," bisik Albus.

"Bukan sepertinya, Al, tapi ini memang perumahan elit," balas James tanpa repot-repot merendahkan nada suaranya.

Severus mendengus.

Albus paham kenapa Mr. Snape memilih tinggal di daerah Ijen ini. Rumah-rumah yang mereka lalui berukuran besar dan mewah. Bangunannya tinggi dan menakjubkan. Jelas sekali rumah-rumah di sini dimiliki oleh orang berduit. Tapi, Albus memperhatikan, banyak juga rumah-rumah itu yang berarsitektur kuno, bukan modern layaknya rumah-rumah yang dibangun dimasa kini. Suasana modern dan kuno berbaur menjadi satu. Bukannya janggal, malah tercipta keharmonisan antara peninggalan masa lampau dengan kehidupan modern saat ini.

Selain pohon palem, di pembatas jalur jalan raya juga terdapat deretan bunga. Tata kota itu membuat Albus berdecak kagum.

Dari dalam mobil-mobil yang berseliweran, banyak pasang mata yang melirik ke arah mereka. Scorpius memang sudah mewanti-wanti bahwa bila berada di sana, mereka akan jadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi karena penampilan fisik mereka yang berbeda dengan penampilan orang di negara tropis itu. Tentu saja penampilan empat orang pria berambut hitam dan pirang, bertubuh jangkung dan bermata hijau, coklat, hitam dan abu-abu bukan pemandangan yang lazim ditemui di sana. Walau pun mereka sudah berpakaian layaknya _muggle_. Bukannya _dress robes_ seperti yang mereka kenakan di _Wizarding World_.

Rumah Severus berarsitektur Eropa. Tidak heran karena rumah itu dibangun pada masa _Dutch Occupation_. Di salah satu dinding terukir nama rumah tua itu, yang ditulis dengan ejaan lama. Sama seperti rumah-rumah di daerah Ijen, terdapat petak halaman yang di tanami bunga dan pepohonan di rumah salah satu pahlawan Dunia Sihir itu.

"Ngapain sih kau ikut-ikutan ke sini?" kata Albus ketus setelah James melemparkan handuk ke mukanya.

Sang kakak yang habis mandi itu menggoyangkan kepala, membuat butiran air dari rambut basahnya menciprati Albus. "Aku jadi _chaperone_, Al," jawabnya menjengkelkan seakan-akan itu hal yang sangat jelas.

"_Chaperone_? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," sembur si adik. Dia makin kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa dia berbagi kamar dengan James selama di rumah Mr. Snape.

James menyunggingkan seringai menyebalkan. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau suka berduaan dengan Scorpius tanpa pengawasan?"

Albus bisa merasakan pipinya memerah dan memanas. "A-apaan…"

Diam-diam Albus memang naksir Scorpius. _Well_, siapa sih yang tidak? Scorpius berwajah manis, berperawakan jangkung, dan air mukanya menyenangkan. Rambut pirang lurusnya terlihat sehalus sutra dan mata abu-abunya cantik.

"Daripada melamun dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik kupanggilkan orangnya langsung, oke?" usul James. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu sudah berpakaian lengkap. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dia beranjak ke pintu.

Albus panik. "Hei! Aku tidak mikir yang tidak-tidak!" Kalau James sudah mengatakan sesuatu, dia akan melakukannya. Albus tahu itu betul. Dia tak ingin sang kakak memanggil Scorpius dan berkoar-koar bahwa Albus barusan memikirkannya dalam konteks romantis. Anak kurus itu benar-benar tidak siap, tidak siap untuk apa pun.

"Memang kau mikir apa?" tanya Scorpius yang sudah masuk kamar mereka. "Maaf aku tak mengetuk pintu soalnya aku dengar ada keributan."

Albus kaget. Ketika dilihatnya James membuka mulut, dia menggunakan handuk James untuk membekap mulut sang kakak dan mendudukkannya ke kursi rotan di dekat mereka dengan kasar. James melotot.

"Tidak! Tidak mikir apa-apa," sahur Albus cepat.

Scorpius menaikkan alis. Saat itu dia mirip sekali seperti ayahnya. Kadang Albus bertanya-tanya apakah sobatnya itu suka mempraktekkan variasi ekspresi Mr. Draco Malfoy. "Kakek Sev tahu kau ke sini untuk mencicipi berbagai macam kopi. Dia sudah menyeduh kopi untukmu di bawah."

"Iya, iya, aku akan turun."

"Aku juga!" James yang sudah berhasil meloloskan diri dari serangan-handuk-Albus segera melompat dan berlari.

Sudah ada tiga cangkir kopi panas lengkap dengan tatakannya di meja. Terpesona, tatapan Albus tak beranjak dari kepulan uap kopi. Aroma wangi dan pahit sekaligus menguar di ruang makan yang luas itu. Air liur Albus mengancam hendak berleleran dari sudut-sudut mulutnya.

Severus berkedut. Dia hanya menyajikan kopi asli yang dibelinya di salah satu toko makanan di dekat bundaran tempatnya biasa membeli pizza. Cara menyeduhnya pun hanya seperti cara menyeduh minuman instant. Jerang air di teko sampai mendidih, kemudian masukkan kopi dan gula ke cangkir. Setelah itu masukkan air. Aduk sebentar sampai gula dan bubuk kopi larut. Sudah. Selesai. Tapi melihat reaksi Potter Junior membuatnya harus susah payah menahan cengiran. Sampai seperti itukah obsesi Albus pada kopi?

Dengan khidmad Albus meniup kopi panasnya. Setelah dirasa pas, dia menyeruputnya pelan-pelan. Kopi tanpa campuran yang disajikan Mr. Snape benar-benar enak. Pahitnya pas, manisnya pun pas. Minuman itu tidak membakar tenggorokan Albus. Walaupun menurut penduduk Indonesia daerah Malang masuk kategori sejuk atau dingin, bagi Albus yang terbiasa dengan udara Eropa, Malang masih terasa panas dan lembab. Anehnya, jika biasanya kopi paling enak diminum saat udara dingin menusuk tulang, kopi yang diminumnya saat itu tidak terpengaruh oleh cuaca. Cita rasanya stabil.

"Mr. Snape, kopi ini…" Albus berjuang mencari kata-kata.

Severus membuang muka, tidak kuat melihat wajah Albus yang berseri-seri dengan mata terpesona.

"Baru secangkir kopi saja sudah membuat Al seperti ingin menikahi Mr. Snape gara-gara nikmatnya," bisik James pada Scorpius.

**.-.-.**

Severus menunjukkan tempat minum kopi terkenal di daerah itu. _House Of Coffee_ yang dikunjungi Albus, James dan Scorpius itu selalu dipadati pengunjung. Jika Scorpius dan James sudah puas dengan secangkir kopi, Albus menghabiskan tiga cangkir.

"Adikmu benar-benar cinta kopi," komentar Scorpius.

James mengangguk setuju. "Sangat. Menurut Mum, Al tidak hanya cinta minuman itu. Lebih dari itu, Scorp," ujarnya.

Calon _Potions Master_ itu tersenyum kecil. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Albus Potter di kereta yang membawa mereka ke Hogwarts juga diawali dengan kopi. Saat tidak menemukan kompartemen kosong, Scorpius mau tidak mau ikut bergabung di kompartemen yang sudah ditempati Albus dan Rose Weasley. Saat itu Albus cilik sangat gugup soal asrama yang akan ditempatinya. Bocah itu mual. Ketika itu pula Scorpius memberikan kaleng kopi pahit yang dibawakan ibunya dari rumah. Kopi pahit memang bisa menawarkan rasa mual-mual. Minuman yang diberi _Statist Charms_ itu mujarab sekali. Sejak itulah Albus dan Scorpius berteman.

"Waktu Al masih kecil, Mum khawatir Al terkena kejang. Mum menuruti artikel yang dibacanya di sebuah majalah muggle. Katanya, kopi bagus buat bayi. Akhirnya tiap hari Mum memberi Al beberapa tetes kopi. Beginilah hasilnya." James mengibaskan tangan, menunjuk adiknya yang tengah menyeruput kopi Turki.

Ternyata Severus sudah membeli beberapa bungkus kopi untuk tamu-tamunya. Perkebunan kopi memang banyak terdapat di Indonesia. Pria itu membeli beberapa _variant_ kopi yang terkenal.

Kopi Luwak memang enak. Walau jika dipikir-pikir asal kopi itu bikin telinga sebagian orang tegak dan tak percaya, cita rasanya memang mantap. Karena itu pula harganya tidak murah. Tapi yang paling difavoritkan Albus adalah kopi yang dicampur rempah-rempah, seperti keningar dan jahe. Jelas sekali kopi macam itu tak akan dijumpainya di Inggris. Severus memesannya dari temannya yang tinggal di Bali. Dia membeli kopi rasa itu dengan beberapa merk yang berbeda. Walau begitu, rasanya memang sama, nyaris tak bisa dibedakan. Albus menyukai keharuman eksotis yang menguar saat kopi rempah-rempah itu sudah diseduh. Ada rasa pahit, nikmat dan unik bercampur di lidahnya. Setelah diteguk pun, ada _tingling sensation_ yang bikin lidah geli karena rempah-rempahnya.

Albus juga mencicipi kopi yang dicampur butiran jagung. Rasanya tak sepahit kopi murni. Ringan dan tidak membuat eneg. Warnanya pun cenderung tidak pekat.

Setelah dari _House Of Coffee_, kadang Severus mengajak mereka bertiga jalan-jalan ke kota atau sekitar rumah mereka. Malang memang kota kecil namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Udaranya tidak terlalu panas, memiliki beberapa toko buku, tempat bersejarah dan arsitektur yang mengesankan.

Albus sangat menikmati liburannya, sampai-sampai dia susah membayangkan bahwa kalau sudah kembali ke Inggris, dia akan berjibaku dengan teori dan praktek untuk jadi seorang _Healer_-Penyembuh. Bahkan James yang _auror_ pun sangat santai.

Scorpius yang tetap tenang. Kalau sedang tidak keluyuran, dia berdiskusi dan belajar pada Severus. James dan Albus menduga bahwa Mr. Snape sayang sekali pada anak Draco Malfoy itu. Hanya Scorpius yang diijinkan memanggilnya _Kakek_. Mereka pun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

**.-.-.**

Hari Minggu itu tiga penyihir muda itu berjalan-jalan di Pasar Minggu. Mereka menyusuri deretan stan makanan, pakaian dan cinderamata. Pasar terbuka yang hanya ada di hari Minggu itu selalu dipenuhi pengunjung: lokal maupun mancanegara. Stan-stan di sana banyak dan panjangnya luar biasa. Jika ingin menyusuri sampai habis, dibutuhkan stamina yang juga luar biasa.

James memamerkan lengannya yang sudah ditato _henna_. Dia nyengir. "Ini akan hilang kira-kira dua minggu lagi. Tapi Dad kan tidak tahu. Bayangkan reaksinya kalau dia melihatku kembali dengan lengan bertato hitam begini?"

Albus memutar mata.

"Kau kelihatan sebal. Harusnya kita senang-senang," tegur James. Mata coklatnya yang mirip Ginny berkilau bingung. Sedetik kemudian dia tahu kenapa.

Scorpius dikelilingi oleh kerumunan gadis. Orang-orang di sini jarang bertemu _foreigners_ seperti mereka. Kalau ada, akan banyak orang yang ingin berfoto dengan mereka. Seperti yang terjadi pada Scorpius saat itu. Kawan Albus itu memang berbeda dari mereka. Rambut, mata dan kulitnya pucat. Tipikal orang yang menarik perhatian. Dan sekarang cucu Lucius dan Narcissa itu tersenyum menghadap beberapa ponsel berkamera yang mengabadikan gambarnya dengan banyak gadis. Yang membuat Albus jengkel, Scorpius tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya James tiba-tiba.

Albus memalingkan wajah. Dia memandang Scorpius sekilas. Ketika sahabat karibnya itu melambai dan tersenyum padanya, Albus melengos dan menjauh. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan Scorpius yang menyiratkan dia kebingungan, terluka dan kecewa. Mood-nya tiba-tiba saja berubah keruh.

Albus tak tahu bagaimana dia sampai di stan dekat Perpustakaan Kota. Dia marah sekali, tapi dia juga tahu dia takut kehilangan Scorpius. Mereka memang masih single tapi tak pernah sekali pun mereka membicarakan kehidupan percintaan mereka, yang sebenarnya zero. Albus tak tahu apakah Scorpius menyukai dirinya. Albus juga tak tahu apakah nantinya Scorpius akan memilih seorang wanita untuk mendampinginya.

Seseorang menarik bahunya dari belakang. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari?" bentak James. Napasnya masih teratur meski dia ikut berlari menyusul sang adik. Sebagai _auror_, lari sudah jadi kegiatannya sehari-hari.

"Mana Scorp?" tanya Albus mengacuhkan pertanyaan james.

"Aku memintanya menunggu dekat Gajayana." James menatap adiknya. "Tahukah kau, Scorpius susah payah merayu ayahnya supaya kita bisa sampai di Indonesia dan menginap di rumah Mr. Snape? Cuma gara-gara kau bilang ingin mencicipi kopi di sini?"

Albus benar-benar terkejut. "Aku tak tahu," balasnya pelan, tak percaya.

"Dia bahkan sudah menciptakan ramuan kopi dari kulit kayu yang bisa ditemukan di kebun Paman Neville. Yang aroma dan rasanya hampir sama dengan kopi favoritmu."

Albus terpekur. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu."

James menaikkan alis, mengingatkan Albus pada Scorpius. "Jelas sekali, kan? Dia naksir kamu."

Sesaat Albus hanya menatap James tanpa bisa berkata-kata. "Sebentar. Darimana kau tahu dia menciptakan ramuan kopi itu?" Albus curiga ketika tawa James mengandung rahasia.

"Yah, Al, ada hal yang hanya diceritakannya padaku. Dan kalau kau membiarkan Scorpius seperti tadi, aku yang akan menghiburnya, memeluknya dan mentraktirnya es krim."

"_No way_! Aku akan minta maaf padanya. Kemudian dia hanya punya dua pilihan," ujar Albus. Dia siap-siap lari ke arah yang ditunjuk James ke tempat Scorpius.

"Apa itu?" tanya James.

"Menerimaku jadi pacarnya, atau tidak menolakku."

James mendengus. Itu sih pilihan yang sama. Dia senang akhirnya adiknya bisa minum kopi dan mendapat pacar.

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
